


Summer Time

by Wandere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, a/b/o dynamics, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk why i wrote this, mcyt - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandere/pseuds/Wandere
Summary: 前几天在微博转发看到的Dre近照，借由身高差联想到的ABO俗套文学。有一点Call me by your name的影子。我还完债了呜呜。
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	Summer Time

樱桃汽水贴上额头，冰凉的液体驱赶走了夏日的燥热。Dream看向趴在一旁看书的George，专注的神情像是出自古希腊的大理石雕塑。而他偏乐意打破这份宁静。  
指尖蘸上汽水，从他的腰间沿着脊柱向上划过，在白皙的脊背上留下间断的粉色水滴。他起身压上George，用最真挚的爱意沿着痕迹亲吻着。  
George折上书页，只是把红透的双颊藏在双臂里。Dream的手指侵入他最后一件衣物，顺着胯部揉上阴茎，快感逼着George深吸入几口空气，但又被薄荷味的信息素引出欲望。他抬起臀部，追随着Dream给他带来的满足。

情动的Omega无需过多扩张，于是Dream直接挺腰进入那处温柔乡，双手撑在George身体两侧，低头用犬牙轻轻咬上肩头。至此George无法再控制，只懂得用粘腻的嗓音轻声呼出Clay这个单词，而他腰部颤抖着像寒风中的枝叶。  
滚热的胸膛贴上身下人，他有意地在进入时擦过那处孤岛，再次摆动腰胯狠狠碾过。过多的刺激从尾椎直冲入大脑，George无意识地伸手摸上自己的阴茎，才发现那处已经吐出了一点白浊。

Dream再挺腰将自己送入，不再像之前那样粗暴地抽插，他进入最深处，接着抽出一点，像是研磨药材一般细细感受着甬道的温热，借着窗外明媚的阳光欣赏着George因快感而哭泣的面容。  
George下意识向前挪动身体意欲逃离折磨，但身后人狠狠碾过生殖腔口的动作让他彻底软了腰，从未体验过的快感让他进入小高潮，阴茎射出的液体零零散散落在床垫上。流出的眼泪被温柔拭去，接着他被捏住下巴转头与Dream亲吻——牙齿在Dream的双唇咬出铁锈味，接着被他的舌尖侵入，细碎的呻吟被堵在喉口，敏感的口腔壁又被肆意刮蹭着。他们结束亲吻，而Dream也即将进入高潮，他加快动作，大喘着气捏上George的腰际，在George的又一声呻吟后，他狠狠顶入生殖腔口，将微凉液体射入。  
Dream抽出自己的阴茎，甬道周围满是带着樱桃气味的粘腻液体。他见George的阴茎仍然硬挺着，于是伸出双指再进去那处温柔乡。手指伸缩着，凭着记忆他立刻找到了前列腺的位置，左手便开始带动着双指快速碾过。George跪趴着弓起腰部，才从小死亡中回归的身体怎能经得起如此刺激，他彻底沦落，在这夏日中化成了奶与蜜。他流着眼泪喊着Clay和Dream，但施舍者充耳不闻，反而用双膝抵上他的大腿内侧，甚至用平常持斧的右手压住他颤抖的腰。  
George最终释放在Dream的手中，全身的无力引着他昏昏欲睡，于是他在这慵懒的夏日缓缓进入了梦乡。


End file.
